


A Rare 10 Days

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, super spy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: The life of a spy can be amazing. Travelling to far off exotic places, seeing things people only dream of. It’s hard though to get more than a couple days off, just the nature of the business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tthis fic was inspired by the attached photo. It gave me thoughts and thus this fic.

The life of a spy can be amazing. Travelling to far off exotic places, seeing things people only dream of. It’s hard though to get more than a couple days off, just the nature of the business.

Harry and Merlin both had fond memories of weekends abroad. Two and three day getaways where they could forget the Kingsman life, be themselves in ways they couldn’t be while at home. Harry’s most favourite vacation was a rare 10 days they spent not far from home. They could have gone anywhere really, but decided to hole up in a small cottage in Cornwall.

Merlin forgot his razor when packing and was keen on stopping in the village to pick one up. He really was fine with the hairloss but couldn’t stand the itch of it growing in. Shaving every day became a habit a long time ago and he can stand a bit of stubble but not 10 days growth. It was only Harry’s fervent promise of on-demand headscritches that stopped Merlin from heading to the village.

Much of those 10 days were spent with Merlin’s head in Harry’s lap, slim fingers scratching along the new growth. They did eventually head into the village after a few days, dressing up for dinner out. Harry snapped this photo as Merlin was getting dressed. He rarely saw this beautiful, darkly pensive side of Merlin. Their life together was a happy thing, full of love. Even the Merlin who essentially _ran_ Kingsman wasn’t as lovely as the man in the picture.

The click of the shutter stirred Merlin from his reverie. He smiled broadly as he looked in the mirror and saw Harry outside. For a moment Harry regretted not getting that grin in film, but it was a fleeting thought. The beautiful dark man may be rare but he loved this beautiful grinning fool even more.


End file.
